A Very Normal Birthday
by writer-of-demigodishness
Summary: Happy 48th Rick Riordan! In honor, I have yet again written a story. I hope you all like it! Rick wakes up on his birthday, seemingly going for a normal day, but everything is not what is seems, as it never is in the world of gods and goddesses.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RICK RIORDAN!**

**Yes, yes, hello to the world of Percy Jackson fanfiction, It's been a while, has it not? lol Well, I'm here with a story for all of you. I also posted this to my tumblr ( .com) and you can find more of my writings there in the 'fanfiction tab!'**

**I AM NOT A JUNIOR WHOOO. AND IT'S SUMMER. Which means more time to write, and I probably will be putting some things up here over the course of the next three months :) **

**Anyways, on with the story! Hope you enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: None is mine but the writing part xD**

* * *

****"Be home for dinner! You have to be home early enough to open your present, tonight!"

Rick brushed past his wife, Becky, in the kitchen, kissing her cheek swiftly, and adjusted his jacket. "I will be. See you in a few hours."

She smiled and saw him back his car down the drive. She then went back inside to wake up her sons for breakfast.

A while later, Rick pulled up to an abandoned barn. He parked his car and walked up to the rusty old building. Prying the doors open, he stepped inside, brushing his hands off of the dirt. He stepped farther in, looking around.

A whinny sounded behind him, and he turned, a grin quickly gracing his face. "Ah! There you are. Thanks for the ride," he said, directly to the creature.

Another sound like an answer was heard, and it stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself to be a midnight black horse, glistening dark feathered wings adorning it's back. It shook it's mane and snorted. Rick laughed.

"Yes, yes, I'll get you some when we get there. Just get me to New York, Blackjack."

The man mounted the black pegasus, and held onto it's neck tightly. He took that as his cue to take wing, flying right out of the barn and up into the sky, shooting fast towards Long Island Sound.

It took roughly two hours of flying to get to camp. Blackjack dropped him off at the top of Half-Blood Hill and cantered down, to find another camper to feed him. Rick chuckled to himself as he greeted Peleus. "How you doing, bud?"

The dragon snorted, smoke rising in circular puffs from its nostrils, and he took that as a, "I'm fine. Feelfree to enter."

Mr. Riordan took a leisurely stroll down the hill and into the central camp grounds. Demigods and satyrs dressed in anything between summer attire, to full battle armor passed by him, greeting him with a wave, a hello, and the occasional, "Happy birthday!" to those who knew him more personally.

As he arrived upon the Big House, he saw a small group of people on the porch. An older looking man with wrinkles underneath his old brown eyes. he sat in a wheelchair, a wool blanket covering his "legs". A set of playing cards was in his hands, and he seemed to be staring at them intently. Another man sat next to him, looking not quite so old. He wore a purple Hawaiian shirt that contrasted with his tan skin tone. In one hand he held a can of diet coke, in the other he had a set of cards identical to the other man's.

Across from them sat three teenagers who seemed to be conversing. One had dark curly hair and…_very_, very hairy pants. The only girl in the group whose arm was linked with the last boy's had blonde hair, curly at the tips, and very startling grey eyes. She, as well as the other teens were sporting orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The final boy had dark brown, almost deep sea black hair and deep sea green eyes that were set on the blonde next to him, sporting a crooked half smile.

All of them looked up at Rick as he walked closer, and all but the one man smiled and waved. He walked up to the table and shook the handicapped man's hand. "Rick, great to see you again. Happy Birthday as well."

"Thank you, Chiron," he replied, matching his smile. He decided (wisely) to leave the other man out of it, who now had his head buried deep into a wine magazine. He turned towards the teenagers.

The curly haired boy stood up straight, now revealing the horns sticking out from his head. "Mr. Riordan, welcome back!"

"Thank you, Grover." He turned towards the others. "Percy, Annabeth, how are you both?"

"Oh, we're great," Annabeth answered, and Percy nodded enthusiastically.

"And happy birthday as well," Percy added.

"Yes, yes, happy wishes for the year to come and all that," the man finally muttered, peaking his dark eyes over the magazine to stare at Rick. "What brings you here, High Scribe?"

Rick almost rolled hie eyes at the title, he preferred Mr. Riordan of even anything that formal. Perhaps Mr. D knew that. Seeing the small twinge of a smirk on his lips, he would say yes, he does know.

"Just here to check up on how things are going, I have to speak with Rachel about something as well…" he hesitated, but then shook his head. "Never mind, that can wait."

Chiron nodded. "Well, if you need any of our assistance, feel free to ask."

"Will do, thank you Chiron."

"Hey, Mr. Riordan?" Percy asked.

Rick faced him and replied, "Yes?"

A grin spread across Percy's face. He took a quick look at Annabeth and then bac to him. "Keep writing us well."

Rick tipped his invisible hat with a nod. "Will do, Mr. Jackson."

Rick waved at them as he walked away, deciding to start at the cabins first. He wanted to make sure he had all of them committed to memory. His readers have been confused about the number of cabins, so he had to be sure of it himself.

Also, he had to find Ares cabin. He just couldn't remember how Clarisse looked…

* * *

Five o'clock on the dot, Rick walked back through his front door, and set his coat in the closet. As he entered the living room, he was happy to see his family together, waiting for him.

With a quick kiss to his wife, he joined them, eyeing the small pile of gifts on the fire place. "How was work? What did you do today?"

Rick smirked. "Oh, just some meetings. You know, discussing how far I am on the book and things like that. _Nothing exciting_."

* * *

**I apologize for all and any misspellings and grammar mistakes. I'm not good at spelling, need a bit of work, haha.**

**Well, like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**I'll be eager to hear from you all soon! **

**-Love**

**P.s. I think I will be changing my name from demigod-wannabe-love to something else, just so you know! :)**


End file.
